Stopping by
by Olego
Summary: Scotty's got a new office.


"Hello?" Kevin peeks into the room he thinks will be Scotty's office. One of the waiters had waves in that direction and then ran away very quickly. Scotty looks up from a big file, sitting behind a desk in the very messy room. Kevin steps in and looks around.

"I know, it's really messy. It looked like this when I took over, and I haven't had the time to fix it.

"No, no." Kevin starts. "It's… homey." He tries.

"Kevin, it's a dump." Scotty says. He waves Kevin over to steal a kiss. Kevin glances at the pile of papers and books in front of Scotty. "I'm swamped." Scotty replies to Kevin's unspoken question.

"This new job comes with hundreds of new duties and now I have to make food orders for next month, set a specials menu for next week and go through the schedules for the kitchen staff the next three months. And I've been here for a week. I don't even have time to organize my freaking office." Scotty's voice grows faster as he speaks, and when he finishes his frustration and anger is very clear.

Kevin rubs his shoulders and kisses his neck.

"If there anything I can do?" He asks.

"Just continue what you started there." Scotty says, and Kevin feels his muscles relax under his touch. "It'll be okay, it just takes a while to get into it all. Why are you here anyway?"

"Well, I've gone to bed alone the last three nights and woke up also alone, seeing traces of you in the bedroom, so I wanted to see you and your new office. Maybe I'll have a chat with Vicki." Kevin explains and advances his massage to Scotty's neck and hair. Scotty moans lightly.

"I'm sure _she_ would like watching this." Scotty says and drops his pen down onto the desk. He leans his head against Kevin's fingers and closes his eyes, enjoying the touch.

"I'm sure she would. I saw her out in the restaurant, do you want me to go and get her?" Kevin asks, continuing his massage.

"If you do, I won't put out for a week." Scotty says and Kevin chuckles. Kevin rubs Scotty's tense muscles for another minute and then leans down to kiss Scotty on the cheek.

"Maybe I can help you loosen up some more?" Kevin suggests, his hands traveling over Scotty's shoulders and down on his chest.

"That would be great, but I don't have time. I need to call the supplier before five o' clock." Scotty picks up his pens and sits up straight in his chair.

"That's a whole hour." Kevin argues. "We have time to make this place hours in that time." Kevin says while continuing his stroke on Scotty's chest, moving further and further down, starting to kiss Scotty's neck again.

"I'm so sorry, but we really really can't. And besides, I can't get busted having sex in my new office the first month. On probation, remember?" Scotty says, releasing himself from Kevin's embrace. "But I promise I'll be home earlier today and we can spend some time together."

"I really hope so. I rented 'Cat on hot tin roof' and got a bottle of red, and I am not pathetic enough to make it a solo night." Kevin says. "Now if you don't want my services anymore, I have a job to do as well."

"I thought you were done for the day?" Scotty asks as Kevin moves towards the door.

"Yes, but now I feel this urge to shower and clean the apartment. That's also what animals do when they want to propagate. Actually, there is this species of monkey that plucks bugs from it's own fur to give to the monkey they want to breed with."

"Kevin, why do you tell me this when you want sex? That is so not a turn-on."

"See, this is what happens when you leave me alone at night so I have to watch documentaries on the Discovery Channel. Just wait until I can tell you about this very special whale that masturbates. That's a good one." Kevin says in a overly excited voice.

"Wow, I can't wait to get home. Maybe I should bring Vicki, after all." Scotty says in an ironic voice. "I'm sure she's interested in different mammal's sex drive."

"Don't even get me started on _that_." Kevin says and winks at Scotty before walking out of the office. Just when he opens the door, a man about his own age, wearing a chef's uniform is raising his hand to knock on the door. "Hello." Kevin merrily says before giving Scotty a wave and a wink and then walking away. "See you tonight." He yells.


End file.
